Don't worry Dean, Im here
by Oneofthepoisoned
Summary: A Destiel Fanfiction! Deans nightmares have been getting worse and when Cas finds him sleeping in an old motel room things start to go to hell. Then they both go on a case in New jersey and find something they never imagined. Will both their problems work out? On going series. Au where Cas keeps his wings. In the process of being revised! Please Check it out, I'm bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Dean POV**

I walk in to the crappy motel and throw my duffel bag onto the worn down bed. "God dammit I'm beat." I mutter to myself. Since me and Sam split up, things just haven't been the same, better in some ways, worse in others. I just got back from having to kill another bloodsucking freak; it was killing people left and right. I found a potential case in New Jersey that's a two man job, so I called Cas for backup a few minutes earlier. I decided I might as well try and get some sleep before he comes. "If he comes," I say to no one, "I'll be one lucky son of a bitch."

He's been off and on ever since Raphael the archangel had killed him, but I don't blame him. It's a good thing he doesn't sleep, if he did I'm sure his dreams would be nothing but nightmares. I'm sure he's got better things to do than help me. But still, I wish he would take more time to help the guy he pulled out of fucking Hell. Not that I care. I call him again in case my earlier message didn't go through. I strip down into nothing but my boxers, figuring I've got a couple hours before he comes. Then I lie down onto the bed and slowly fade into the darkness. …

I try to escape but the ropes are bound too tight, besides running never works. Alistair laughs maniacally as he tightens the bonds around my wrists and ankles. "I'll say it again Dean," Alistair remarks some-what thoughtfully, "I'll put down my knife, if you pick it up." Of course I tell him to kiss my ass, every day he makes that deal and every day I tell him the same thing, I refuse to become him.

He picks up a large black sharp knife and begins to pick at his nails and says, "Well I guess we'll just have to pick up where we left off."

I can feel the tip of the knife break into my skin and sink further into it. I grunt in pain and know that this is nothing compared to what will happen next. Suddenly, he plunges the knife deep into my abdomen and I scream in agony.

I can feel the knife writhing around beneath my flesh as he twists and turns his hands to further increase my pain. I smell something like gasoline or kerosene then feel it being poured all over my naked body. I am suddenly ablaze, all I can hear are the sounds of my tortured screams and soon I smell the odor of burning flesh.

The pain is unbearable and I'm wishing for death that will never come. This is the price I pay for selling my soul to save Sammy, for refusing to pick up that knife. An unmistakable laugh fills the boiling hot air, "Take notes, Dean," Alistair yells, "I swear to Lucifer I will break you, and when I do, you're going to be the second best torturer Hell has ever seen!" I feel the knife dig once again into my blistering, charred skin. He starts to carve into me and I am only aware of pain as my screams fill the air….

**Cas POV**

I arrive at the ramshackle hotel, I came as soon as I could after I received Dean's call, but I was pre-occupied with other matters. I walk into the hotel and look for room number 303, according to Dean's call that's where he said he was staying. Once I find the room I let myself in, expecting Dean to be awake and alert. Instead I find him under the sheets in nothing but a pair of old blue boxers. I am completely unfazed by this and decide to let him sleep. I sit down in a plush chair next to the window and watch the cars drive by.

I jump when I hear Dean cry out, I look back at him and see him still fast asleep. I assume he must be dreaming but am completely baffled as to why he spoke. He normally takes about three hours to start dreaming but that's only from what I know. This is the third time I've been in a room with him while he was sleeping, but this is the first time I've been completely alone with just him.

He and Sam went their own separate ways about a week ago, so every other time I've been with him while he was asleep, Sam was also there. I hear Dean cry out again and I sigh in displeasure, I decide to look into his mind to see what's causing him to do this.

I catch my breath as I watch Dean being tortured, a wave of pain washes over me as he screams. Alistair twists a knife into him and pours some kind of liquid on him. I watch as he is set on fire by Alistair's hand. I soon smell his skin and stare while he slowly burns, turning charred and boiled. I want to help him but I am frozen in horror. I hear him cry out for death and decide that I've had enough and need to wake him.

I shoot back into reality and jump out of my chair to wake Dean from his horrible nightmares. I hesitate because I'm unprepared on how to do this. It baffles me on how fragile humans are, their need to eat, sleep, drink, it's all so confusing. I've heard stories that if you wake a person from a nightmare or dream that it may hurt them, but I'm not entirely sure that's true.

While I'm debating whether to wake him or not Dean suddenly moans and his torso is pulled up as if by an invisible force. Surprisingly, he doesn't wake but his pain seems unbearable. As he slumps back down onto the bed, I put my palm on his forehead and wake him while whispering his name worriedly.

**Dean POV**

I'm jolted awake and am vaguely aware of someone standing over me. I feel wet hot tears streaming down my face and as my eyes go into focus I see Cas watching me nervously. I yelp in surprise and jerk away, "What the hell are you doing here!?" I scream. "You called me." Cas says. I try and tell him to get away but my voice betrays me and I choke back a sob.

I wipe away the tears from my face and bury my head in my pillow. I feel a cool hand on my back and clench the pillow trying to erase the images from my head. I hate myself for being so weak, "Why the hell did Cas have to come now?" I ask myself, "WHY THE FUCK!?" I yell into my pillow.

"I'm right here Dean, calm down." Cas whispers in an attempt to soothe me. "Don't fucking tell me to calm down you son of a bitch." I say.

I clench the pillow even harder to try and conceal my agony. I'm breathing in short bursts and can't catch my breath. "You don't understand." I whisper under my breath, "You shouldn't see me like this."

I feel his hand on my head and suddenly a wave of calm washes over me. I relax and turn on my back. I start to breathe normally but my hand refuses to unclench. Cas puts his hand on top of mind and gently starts massaging my fingers. "Relax Dean, I'm fully capable understanding," Cas says, "I'm right here, don't worry."

As I became aware of my surroundings I realized what was going on. "Get the hell away from me." I tell Cas. He immediately jumps back and walks to the window, "I am sorry," he says, "but you were in pain and needed help." I start to regret yelling at him but he needs to learn about personal space. "It's better than a fucking demon waking me up." I think to myself. He starts to tell me when he arrived and how he found me. I ask him what he saw because from the way he's acting I assume he looked into my mind. He tells me that he watched me get tortured and burned, that he heard my screams and smelled my flesh.

I go quiet as it dawns on me that things might not be the same. I hate talking about hell but if I'm going to talk to anyone about it, why not Cas? Since Sam left I've been getting close with Cas and consider him my best friend. "HA!," I think, "I've got an angel best friend! I never thought I'd be able to say that!"

I tell Cas not to look as I gather my clothes and put them on. I cough, trying to hide my laugh at my last thought. "What is so funny?" he asks. "Nothing." I manage with a snort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Cas POV**

I watch as Dean slowly comes to his senses, he has tears in his eyes now_. _I understand Dean is not one for companionship or sharing and I know it's only a matter of time before he will tell me to leave. I watch as he tries to regain control of himself, "What the hell are you doing here?!" He screams. I am confused by this question and remind him that he called me. Instead of screaming at me like I expected, he rolls over on his back and mutters unintelligibly.

I hear what sounds like a sob and put my hand on his back. I tell him to relax and that I'm here for him but I don't think what I'm saying reaches him. It's only a matter of time before he pushes me away, "You don't understand." I hear him whisper. He says something else but I can't quite catch it. I decide use my powers and send the feeling of calm throughout him and I believe that it helps immensely.

He rolls over on his back and I see his fist, it is pale and stiff, clenched around the pillow like it's his saving grace. I take my hand and place it over his and begin to massage his fingers slowly because it looks like it hurts. This action doesn't bother me in any way but it seems to makes him uncomfortable. "Get the hell away from me." He says gruffly. I immediately remove myself from him and go to the window, "I am sorry," I say, "but you were in pain and needed help."

I start to think that my presence is now unwelcome but nevertheless he should know how I found him. I begin to tell him about when I got here, and while I am doing so he asks me if I looked into his mind. "Yes," I say, "that's why I woke you."

He asks me what I saw and I tell him everything. I start to think about leaving when he goes quiet. I look back at him and he seems to be in the middle of some internal conflict. I get ready to go but then Dean does something I didn't expect, he laughs. I am once again bewildered by human actions, I ask him what could possibly be so humorous but he just shakes his head and laughs. "Nothing." he says.

I look out the window into the dark secluded parking lot. I think about what just happened, and I recall how I felt when I saw Dean in hell. I remember feeling the sharp stab of pain when he screamed. I know I care for Dean but I don't know why I felt so shocked. "Maybe I was just feeling what he was feeling." I think to myself. I then I realize that is highly improbable, for it has never happened before. I look over my shoulder and see that Dean is finally dressed.

"So I got a case in New Jersey, there's been demonic omens everywhere." He says.

"There have been a couple of strange deaths in a city called Abertown and I figured it was worth looking into." He continues, "From the looks of it, I would say something pretty powerful is there and I could use your help."

"Of course I'll help you, when would you like to go?" I ask questionably. "Right now would be fine, since you woke me up and all." Dean says, "I doubt I'll be able to go back to sleep anyways."

I'm startled by the turn of events…I would expect Dean to try and throw a fist not completely ignore what happened. I decide to bring it up to him later. I walk up to dean and lightly touch his head with my forefinger and middle. He gives me a strange look as I do so but before I can decipher its meaning we're gone.

**Dean POV**

We arrive in Abertown on the side of the road and almost get hit by a car, thankfully Cas pulls me out of the way. I look around to see exactly where we are and find that we're in front of a bar called, "Big Pete's." I turn to ask Cas if he can find where the closest hotel is but when I look at him he turns pale and starts to fall. His knees buckle and I catch him, holding him up steadily. "What the hell, Cas?" I say angrily. "Dude, people are starting to look."

His face is deathly white and I start to get worried, I walk him to the nearest bench and set him down. "I believe my power is being somewhat restricted." Cas tells me, "I don't know why it's happening right now but I should be fine as long as we find a place to rest." I find a map at a local chocolate shop and bring it back to him. Then I tell him that there's a hotel, not far from here, on Main St. that we can check into.

I grab his forearm, pulling him up smoothly. He looks better but still not good enough to walk on his own. I put my arm around his waist and I drape his own around my neck. I carefully start walking to the hotel's location and it's a long process but we eventually arrive. I lead Cas to a red plush couch in the hotel's lobby. I look around before checking in and see we picked a pretty fancy place.

"This place rocks," I think to myself, "I'm like friken Paul McCartney!" As I look around I take notice of the hotel's features. I notice that the coffee table, in the center of the lobby, is an old wooden thing, with strange markings on it. I walk up to the lobby's front desk and ask for a room, with two beds, thinking that Cas is in no shape to be rooming by himself. The lobby boy gives me the key and I turn back to get Cas.

When I turn around I see that he is no longer on the couch but is standing. He's leaning against the coffee table trying to read the markings. I walk up next to him and see that he's cross-eyed and sweating. I grab his waist and lead him to our room as quickly as I can. "Come on man, I can't have you fainting in the middle of the fucking lobby." I say to him.

"What the hell is your problem anyway?" I ask.

He looks at me and says "I'm not entirely sure, those markings are very strange to me. I recognize them but I can't get near enough to place them."

He continues and says "I thought they were enochian but when I got closer my vision went blurry and I became very weak." I can't get close enough to read them properly but I now know enough to say they aren't enochian."

I pull out a keycard and swipe. The door clicks open and I drag him inside. I pull him to a bed and throw him down. He groans and his eyes roll back up into his head. "Well so much for talking." I think. I grab my duffel bag and start to unpack. I can't go to sleep so I might as well get some research done. First, I'll look up those weird symbols that make Cas so worn out. I pull out my laptop and begin to work…

After searching for about three hours I've come up with almost nothing. I did find out that the markings were some type of demonic language called 'Polixset'. I can't read any of it but Cas might be able to. He's starting to worry me though, this Polixset crap looks like some type of spell. If it's making angels weak then who knows what else it can do. Cas still isn't awake so I figure being so close to this stuff must have hit him pretty hard.

I walk up to his bed and look down on him. He still seems pretty out of it but I have to try and wake him. I go to the bathroom sink and fill up the ice container with cold water. I walk back to the bed and start to tilt the bucket; I yell his name loudly and pour it all at once. He groans like a dying man but he's still not fully awake. I go into the hallway and fill the container with ice with the full intent of putting it down his pants. After I get back in the room I pull back his dark jeans revealing a set of white underwear. Just to be sure he'll wake up I pull the underwear back too, then I pour the whole bucket of ice into his pants.

It takes just a second for him to wake. He jumps up like he just got a shot full of adrenaline and runs into the bathroom. "What is the meaning of this!?" He screams from inside the bathroom. "I had to wake you up," I yell back, "I found something!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**Cas POV**

I jolt awake with little memory of how I got here. I know for sure that something is...very cold. I start to wonder if someone put a spell on me but then I see Dean watching me with a grin on his face. I suddenly feel too cold to function properly and I flash to the bathroom and try to get these infernal pants off. Normally, I'd be able to dry off in an instant but I decide not to try anything till I find out what's sapping my energy. As soon as I'm done stripping down I ask Dean what did this. Of course he did, and as I'm drying my pants to get rid of these frozen water cubes. He tells me he found something.

I dry myself off and put back on my pants, unfortunately I am left without my undergarments for the time being. I open the door and walk out, I see Dean sitting at a small table with his laptop out. "Come here Cas, I think I found something." He says.

As I sit down in a chair next to me he turns his laptop toward me. I look at its screen and turn instantly dizzy. As my vision returns I see a text written in Polixset. "How did you find this?" I ask Dean.

"Easy, it took some time but as I was researching I found these." Dean remarks. "I was hoping you could read them."

"I can but it will take some time," I explain. "This is an ancient type of demonic language; it resembles some type of spell meant to weaken or disable angels in near vicinity, much like the angel banishing symbol. This must be what is sapping my strength. "

"Astute observation Sherlock." Dean tells me. I give him a confused look. I never understand much of Dean's humor; he must know my name isn't Sherlock. As Dean closes his laptop I tell him that we have to relocate or else I won't be able to fully heal. "No way Cas, we just found ourselves right in the middle of this thing," He says, "This is our one shot and finding out who's doing this."

I look at him carefully, I understand his logic but he must know I won't be of much use. I ask him if he can do something about the table out front and he says he will try and etch the symbols off. He tells me he wants to go out for food and I let him go.

While Dean is gone I try and remember all that I can before I blacked out. I remember leaving the motel and arriving in the street. I can't remember what happened after I pulled Dean out of the way of the car so I assume I must have fainted. What I don't understand is why I fainted; I was nowhere near the symbols at the time. I start to think back to the surrounding of the street and realize that there may be other symbols, planted around town to ward angels off. I just don't understand why.

I remember Dean's arm around my waist hoisting me up and then putting me on the couch in the lobby, I want to go examine the symbols but I know it's too risky. I hear a keycard swipe on the door and see Dean walk in with a bag full of white castle. I naturally assume it's a bacon cheeseburger because that is his preferred meal.

I ask Dean if he destroyed the table but he just shakes his head and says "Not yet, I have to wait till everyone's asleep or else they'll think I'm psycho crazy."

We wait until nightfall and I do a scope around the hotel to make sure everyone is, in fact, sleeping. I watch as Dean drags the table outside and lights it on fire. I can't help but think of his time in hell as I watch the flames flicker and dance. As the table slowly burns I feel some of my energy coming back to me. I decide to test my strength and reappear into our bedroom. I can still feel the weight of the ancient magic but I do think I'm faring much better than I was before.

I wait for Dean to walk back into the hotel and into our room. He finally arrives and collapses on his bed. I ask him if he wants me to turn off the light but he's already fast asleep…

It's about five hours later when I first start to hear him rustle. At first all he does is toss and turn but as time goes on he becomes more restless. Tossing and turning becomes grunting and yelling. I soon hear him start to whimper and I once again, feel that sharp pain in my chest. I watch him carefully, his eyes are scrunched and his mouth is slightly open. It almost looks like he's screaming.

I know I shouldn't but I decide to look into his mind again and what I see is worse than last time. I don't stay long but one glance tells me enough. I jump back once again, fully set on waking him but before I get the chance he gasps loudly and sits up. I'm watching him, wary that he'll do something rash but as I look at his face I realize he seems very confused. I don't think he knows where he is. He's looking wildly around the room, his eyes in a crazed expression. I walk up to him and place my hands on his shoulders and start to yell his name.

The moment I touched him is the moment I reach the ground. I feel dean on top of me trying to grasp at my throat. I grab his wrist and shift our bodies so he's no longer choking me. He instead screams and loses all sense; he punches me in the side, forcing me to fall. I can't breathe and his whole body is on top of me so I can't move. I have no choice but to use my powers, I take my palm and push against him, sending him flying across the room.

He slams against the wall but before he has the chance to fall to the floor I am there, holding him up. He is completely limp; I don't know what to do. I can't hurt him, I won't. I carefully take him in my arms and lay him on my bed. I take my hand and swipe it across his forehead and wake him.

**Dean POV**

I'm walking through a large room, it's pitch black and I can't see shit. I walk farther and find a small light up ahead, and as I walk up to it I see it's a door. The light is coming from the other side. I grab for my gun but I remember that I don't have one. I crawl on the ground trying to see what I can from under the door. All I see is orange light, like the room is on fire.

I slowly turn the doorknob peeking into the room. The only thing I see is the soft orange light, like a sunset but more sinister. It has large dark figures floating through it. I hear a loud scream in the distance. It takes me a moment to place the scream but then I realize who it is. It's Sammy. I run into the room finding a cross road of four hallways. I hear him scream again and I run into the farthest left corridor.

As I run I hear the screams become louder and louder, I sprint till I reach the end. At the end of the hallway is another door. Before I have the chance to open It, I am thrown backwards into a different room I didn't see before. I can feel myself being tossed forward and backwards like a puppet. I am powerless.

Suddenly everything is calm and I'm standing in the middle of the room with blue light, as I look around I see Sammy, He's hunched over in a large metal chair, with blood stained on his face. I strut forward to reach him but I slam into an invisible wall. I yell and pound against the structure but it's useless. I watch as a hideous black shape comes into the room with Sammy. He walks up to him and takes a knife out. The demon laughs as if to torture me, not Sam. I turn hysterical, I scream and pound but it does nothing. The demon takes the knife and plunges it into Sammy's back.

I'm powerless to stop it and I sink against the invisible force field. I watch as Sammy's eyes open wide in pain. I hear him scream and see the light drain out of his eyes. I have no fight left, if a demon was to come in here right now I would be easy prey. I sit quietly, I silently replay his death over and over in my mind. How he slumped over and the blood dripped out of his mouth. How the deep red drops hit the floor and how the air seeped out of his body.

I can't breathe; I will do anything to end this. I need to fight. Kill. Die. Breathe. Kill. Die. Fight. Anything. I will find a way to save Sammy. Without warning I hear another scream. I can't place the scream but it sends another wave of pain through me. I know what I have to do; I have to save whoever that is. I stand up, leaning against the wall for support. I look back at Sammy one last time and vow to save him somehow.

I run out of the room hear the scream again. I realize who it is. It's Cas. I refuse to lose him. I scream loudly for him. I need to reach the son of a bitch. He yells my name and I turn the corner and see him. He's lying on the ground, in a fetal position, in a puddle of blood. I then see a large knife in his hands. I walk up to him slowly and tell him to put the knife down, that he's safe now. He looks up at me and all I can see is the deep blue of his eyes. He stands up grabbing my wrist to steady his self.

I look Cas up and down just to make sure he's real. I stare at him and see that his lower stomach is dripping blood. I look up into his eyes and he grins. "What the hell?" I ask him, slowly backing away. He grabs the knife off the ground and is grinning madly. I look at the knife and I'm transported back to Sam's death. I remember the way the knife gleamed before it sunk into his flesh. I flash back into reality and watch as Cas turns into a black eyed demon.

I start to run but am frozen in time. I feel hands on my shoulders and see that Cas is in front of me. He looks different, more like the regular Cas. I also notice that the room we're in is different than the dark corridor. But then I remember how he sunk the knife into Sam's skin without a second thought. I grab his wrists and twist back. Suddenly we both fall and we're both on the floor. I go for his throat but before I can reach him he flips me over. I refuse to lose to this…this...monster. "GO BACK TO HELL!" I scream hysterically.

I go all out and scratch and claw trying to get the upper advantage and manage to climb back on top of him. I see a flash of regret flow through his eyes and feel myself, once again, flying through the air. I feel the air rush out of me when I slam against the hard wall. I fall into the darkness and there is nothing.

As I'm floating through the dark I feel a soft hand on my forehead. "Sammy," I whisper. "No Dean, its Castiel." I hear from above me.

My breath quickens as remember the evil monster, "No Dean, it was a dream, don't worry." He says.

I'm still too out of it to get up but I take my arm and grasp his wrist. When I touch him I feel another wave of calm course through me. I relax and slowly open my eyes. I see Cas watching me from above, he looks like he saw a ghost. I stare open-mouthed when I see blood on his face. There are scratch marks all over him and a purple bruise around his neck. "What the hell happened to you?" I ask him.

"You did." He says simply. I stare in horror at what I did to him. I attacked my best friend. "You were having a nightmare and I tried to wake you." He explains. "When I woke you, you were hysterical. You didn't know where you were and attacked me. I assume you thought I was some type of demon, from the way you screamed at me to go back to hell."

I slowly get up out of bed and walk to the window. I press my face against the cool hard surface and breathe in and out slowly. "I am so sorry Cas, It was horrible. I-I can't explain how terrible it was." I say to him. "I can't believe I attacked you."

I sense that Cas is looking at me with his stupid confused head tilt. He always does that. I used to think he looked even more like an idiot when he did it but now I find it funny and charming. I turn around and find that I'm right. I give him a small smile to show him I'm alright but even I know it's not convincing enough. I let it fall and avert my eyes. I can't believe I'm being such a pansy.

"I can help, you know," Cas says. "with the nightmares." I look up, surprised. "How?" I ask him.

He explains that over time if we practice that he would be able to rid me of all nightmares. He also says that it wouldn't take much time and we could work on it while we're on the case.

"It would be easy; before you went to sleep I would simply bring you into a type of trance." He explains. "It is much like dream walking but I would be able to walk and talk you through your dreams making them less unpleasant. You'll understand it better if you agree to do it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Dean POV**

I turn my head towards the window and watch the flickering yellow streetlamp from across the street. I start thinking about Cas's offer to help my mind cope with the cruelties of hell. I want these nightmares to be over and done with but if I let Cas do this, he'll be able to see everything and anything I've ever experienced. He'll be able to control everything, every thought, every desire, and every memory. I trust him of course, I'd trust him with my life, but I don't know if I trust myself. I've been to fucking Hell for Christ's sake and I don't want him to see that. I know he's already experienced the sucky-ness of some of the nightmares but those ones weren't even the worst. I fucking attacked him and he still wants to help me, he really is a good friend. I pound my fist against the cool glass in frustration causing Cas look at me curiously.

While I'm debating to let him in or not I see a large dark figure outside and I peer closer to see what it is. It looks relatively human but I get the feeling something about it doesn't seem right. I see that it's a man about 6'5" with blonde hair and pale skin. He's starting to get in a car so I assume I was just being paranoid about him not being fully human but then he looks up. His eyes flash red, like a cross roads demon. I jump back and do a double take. No, I know what I saw and that thing is for sure not human.

I tell Cas what I just saw because he looks like he's starting to worry. I tell him it's nothing to worry about but that we should investigate at sunrise. "I'm not worried about the man." He says frankly. "Yeah, well you're a moron." I tell him sarcastically. He doesn't drop the worried look and I stare at him, directly into his angelic sky blue eyes. "Holy shit…Did I really just call Cass's eyes angelic?" I look down at the ground, embarrassed but humored. "Well I'm not wrong." I think, smiling.

I cough discreetly trying to hide the crimson blush creeping up on my face, "God damn I'm turning into a girl." I think.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas asks me. "You look quite flustered." I laugh and look back up at him.

"Everything is fine, Cas." I say to him. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it." I look down and back up again. "I want to do it." I say quietly. He looks at me blankly. "I said, I want to do it." I say again, louder this time.

"Oh," Cas remarks, seemingly surprised, "Well, then we can begin tomorrow night."

**Cas POV**

I watch as Dean slowly comes to his senses, of course, I am always watching Dean, but this is different. I need to see if he will be in his right mind, I can't afford another surprise attack. That last push against him really drained me. After a minute or two I sense he's awake but I feel a slow roll panic drift over me. I realize that Dean is about to start to struggle again. Quickly, before he can 'freak out', as Dean likes to say, I tell him that it was all a dream and not to worry. He grabs my wrist but I quickly send out another wave of clam through him.

He sighs, relaxing, and opens his eyes. As I see him wake I watch as reality comes back into his eyes. It is like when a stream turns into a river, starting out little and shallow but slowly and surely it fills up. He's completely awake now and very aware that this is real. He looks at me and his face turns into a mask of horror. I grimace mentally; sure of what is going to happen next.

As I predicted, he asks me what happened to my face. I simply tell him what happened with one word, "You." I then tell him what happened and how I got the scratches. I would've healed myself the instant he stopped attacking but unfortunately the power I used to propel him across the room drained me. I suppose I could heal them now but Dean seems distraught and I need to conserve my energy to help him.

He gets out of the bed and walks to the window. I see his reflection in the glass pane and watch as his mouth turns into an expression of despair. He immediately struggles to apologize but I can tell recalling the events of his dreams pain him. I simply tell him I am alright and I'm nothing to worry about. I am an angel, not much gets by me.

I realize that for some reason he won't be able to forgive himself. I try and show him that I'm confused by this realization and he gives me a pathetic smile. I suddenly become very frustrated with my lack of human understanding. Why can't I just understand Dean? It's not 'rocket science' as humans put it. "WHY?!" I yell in my head, of course I don't show any of this, I have more pressing matters to deal with.

I try and think of solutions to Dean's problem but I come up with little. Overcome with fury I growl in anger. Now it's Dean that looks at me curiously but I just give him a passive look. Out of nowhere I'm remember the idea of 'Dream Strolling'. I stand up quickly and tell Dean what I remember. I know that it's an ancient practice but if I can remember all the correct procedures I should be able to manage just fine.

He turns his back to me, once again looking out at the window. I walk up behind him; I decide instead of prying, that I would let him take his time. I acknowledge that this is a great thing to ask of him. Who knows what either of us will find? If he lets me in, things could change forever. Suddenly, he turns back to me and tells me he saw something outside and that we should 'check it out' at sunrise. I agree but I refuse to let him go without a solid answer to my question.

I stare at him determinedly but Dean doesn't drop his gaze like I expected. I gaze into his emerald green eyes not backing down. Without warning Dean's face turns a violent shade of red and his eyes drop down. He smirks at something seemingly funny but now I am more confused than ever. He glances back up and says something unintelligible. I look at him blankly. "I'll do it." He says loudly.

"Oh, well that was easy." I think silently. I assumed I would have to put up some type of fight. "Well, we can begin tomorrow night then." He nods and walks to his laptop. By now the sun has risen and I ask him if we should go out and inspect the town. He agrees and but before he leaves he gives me a badge just in case we find something.

"Look man, you suck at being human" Dean says, "If we go out and start questioning people, I need you to follow my lead. Try your hardest to not be a moron."

"It is hard not being a so called moron, especially when I'm around you all day." I retort. He looks at me in awe and busts out laughing. "Wow," Dean says wiping tears out of his eyes, "I've never heard you make a joke before. That was pretty good man." I nod and agree but, of course, I am once again befuddled… I didn't make a joke.

I grab my tan trench coat and we leave the hotel, we climb into Dean's black Impala and drive to a small diner for breakfast. We walk in to the quaint restaurant and pick a booth. I wait impatiently as Dean orders his meal. I give him an irritable look to try and show him he needs to eat quickly so we can I explore the town. I want to go to the place we landed when we first got here. I'm wondering if the Polixset symbols were there also. I start to drift into my thoughts, diving further into the possibility that something truly terrible could be here.

"Dude!" Dean says loudly, attracting the attention of the other costumers.

I snap back to reality and gaze at Dean. "Yes?" I say.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Dean says angrily.

"Uh…yes…" I say unconvincingly. Dean gives me a small sarcastic smile and speaks, "Is that so?" Dean asks with a hint of irony, "Well why don't you and your 'know it all brain' tell me that last word I said before I was so rudely interrupted."

I falter and give him a dirty look. "No offense Cas but the last time you looked at me like that, I thought you were going to attack my luscious lips with yours." He smiles widely and laughs at the memory and at my expression. I frown, but I am unable to overcome the absurdity, and I return the smile. I remember those words ringing in my head like a loud church bell, "Cas the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid."

The memory makes me happy but I'm not sure why. I tell myself that it is most likely the comicalness of his statement. I let myself grin for one second longer and then ask him to repeat his earlier words.

He gathers himself and starts to speak. "As I was saying, I found out some more information on Polixset. I called up Bobby and he did research for us." I give a small smirk at the way he said 'us'. I quickly wipe it off my face because of the way Dean looks at me, I'm not sure why I smiled but nevertheless, I let him continue.

"He says there is a prehistoric demon called 'Hypsociees', (pronounced Hip-so-seas) and this guy is one evil motherfucker. If we're dealing with him, we might need more backup. Anyways, his name is translated from ancient Greek and means 'Evil one'. He appears in human form and like most demons he needs a vessel to contain him. He's associated with dark nights, black smoke, sickness and Dark, scary pits of death. Oh! And as an added bonus, he's apparently best buddies with Death. Yeah you heard me, the freaking fourth horsemen!" He shakes his head in dismay but doesn't seem to be finished.

He continues and says "Hypsociees uses Polixset to communicate with all his followers. His sons are basically monster/demon hybrids, and extremely hard to gank. He can also use Polixset to ward off angels and a lot of other crap we haven't seen before. Right now his 'domsters' are in a kind of hibernation. God banished Hypsociees to Hell a long time ago and put his supporters to sleep. Bobby and I figure that Big daddy over here needs a ritual to wake them all up. If he succeeds then….well it's not good."

I stare at him in a fixated horror; of course as soon as he said the demon's name I remembered everything about him. I know Hypso…. I fought him long ago. I recall the chaos, torture, and death. I can almost hear the screams of my brothers and sisters as they fall deep into the endless pit of darkness. I snap my head up and stand quickly, Dean flinches and stares. "We need to get out of here." I say. "Now!"

I hastily grab Dean's arm and drag him out of the booth. Every patron in the restaurant drops to the ground in a faint. I hook my arm around Dean and run. I can't risk flashing out, I must save my energy. I hear a roaring laugh and see familiar black smoke manifest itself in front of us. I yell and throw myself in front of Dean and position him behind me to protect him. I will not let any harm befall him. Every human around us is on the ground, in some kind of sleepy trance. I feel Dean slump onto my back and know that he succumbed to the powerful magic of Hypsociees. I gingerly place Dean behind me, next to my feet

I realize that if Hypso was going to strike he would have already. I watch as the black smoke reveals a large man. He has light blonde hair, so blonde it's almost white. He looks around 6'5"and is around 40 years of age but appears very tired and weak. The man looks up at me and speaks with a light hypnotic voice. It is a voice I know too well. "Hello Castiel," He says casually.

I immediately sway on the spot but refocus myself. "I can fight his magic, I will fight it." I reassure myself. I already know that this is just a conversational visit. "Hypsociees." I nod my head in acknowledgement. I want to attack him, while he's still weak, but I can't risk all these mortal lives.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" He says. "I see you've taken a new vessel."

"Yes it has," I say, ignoring the vessel part, "May I ask why you're here? How you're even awake?"

He gives me a hard look and begins to speak "Listen Castiel, I can't be at this juncture for long. I know you already know why I'm here. As to how I've been resurrected, that's my business. I've come to warn you. Don't try and stop me Castiel, I will take everything you love from you, just as you and your God took from me. I may not be at full strength yet, but I soon will be. When I regain it all you have no hope of stopping me without your deadbeat God."

I start to speak but Hypso stops me. "I'm afraid this isn't a two-way conversation. Goodbye Castiel, remember that I warned you." He looks me in the eyes and I sway on the spot. I sense my body starting to fall and my eyelids flutter unwillingly. I see Dean lying at my feet and the last thing I hear are Hypsociees's fading words.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note*** **_

This story still takes place before season five but I've decided that I'm going to use Dean's personality like the way he acts in Season eight and nine Also thanks to Captain Swan 666 for helping me with this story :) Go follow her, she's awesome. Anyways chapter's will now be longer and more detailed. Please leave comments and tell me what you think. :)

**Chapter Five**

**Dean POV**

The last thing I can remember is Cas lunging in front of me protectively and then roughly shoving me behind him. I can imagine the way his feet launched his body in front of my own, not even once faltering. I wake up on the ground, clueless to where I am. My body is heavy as lead and as I open my eyes, I see Cas lying next to me with a large bruise on his head where I'm assuming he fell. I'm not sure why I don't feel sore or have any bruises like him though, because I realize that I must've fallen too. I just can't seem to remember when or why I collapsed in the first place. I can't gather the strength to get up just quite yet, so instead I lay on the ground, looking at Cas. From what I can see, he looks like he fell pretty hard. His leg is bunched up and crooked, and the other is buckled underneath his limp body. His left arm is trapped beneath his head while the right is confined under his stomach.

I groan loudly and tiredly like an old man waking up from one hell of a snooze and reach out to Cas. I grab the rough, scratchy material of his trench coat, gripping it tightly, raising it up to free his arm. Out of the side of my eye I see other people wandering around in dazed confusion. I see a man try and stand up but he fumbles and trips in a stupor. "Shit," I say, "Cas, wake up." I try.

I gasp when I attempt to right myself, my eyes can't seem to focus and my head is reeling. "I have to reach Cas." I encourage myself, "We need to get out of here."

I force myself to move, it isn't so much like I'm blacking out, it's more like I need to lay down and have a nice long nap. In a warm comfy bed….a plushy white comforter…filled with smoking hot babes….I fall on the ground, landing on my hands, and am immediately shocked out of my lethargic daydream. "Snap out of it!" I say aloud to myself.

"Dammit Cas," I say, shaking my wrists out, "Please wake up."

I stand up completely and make an effort to walk like a normal person and not some crazy old drunk. I try pacing for a couple minutes and find that it helps massively. After I get my 'land legs' and decide that I'm functioning some-what normally, I kneel down on the hard concrete sidewalk beside Cas. My eyes dart to the left and see deep large crack on the sidewalk, a couple of feet away. I ignore this for now, deciding I can do my detective work later. Preferably with Cas, but that only depends on if I can wake him or not.

I take his head in my hands, and it lolls to the side. I gently lift his neck with my free hand to keep his head still and up-right. I understand that if something were to attack us right now, he would be completely helpless, and that it's up to me to protect him. I stare at his innocent sleeping face and take in the limp features. His eyelids are heavy, surrounded by dark blue circles and his lips are parted in a tired way. I carefully open one of his eyes and see his baby blues are completely still and unseeing. I remove my hand from his face and take his body in my arms. He is propped up cautiously, lying on my chest and lap.

I have no idea what sort of demon could have possibly done something like this; I've never seen an angel asleep before. I have to admit without all the worry lines on his face, Cas looks radiant. I start to see more and more people starting to stir but I still have no clue where we are.

I look around and find that once again, we are right beside "Big Pete's Bar".

"I knew that there was something off about that place." I say to no-one in particular.

I turn back around, trying to take in any other details my eyes may have skimmed over, and see a woman and a girl starting to walk tentatively over to us. The child looks about five years old with dark black hair framing her childish face. I watch as the woman stops her child and begins to approach us alone. I tense up, ready for a fight. This woman doesn't look dangerous but then again, demons are tricky bastards. I still have Cas lying in my arms, I grip him protectively and pull him closer to my body. The woman is very close now, "Stay away from us," I tell her warningly with a hard glint in my eyes. I won't let anyone take Cas away from me.

She stops abruptly with a surprised look on her face and says, "Please, I just want to help."

"Yeah, well I don't need any help. Just back away and get your kid." I growl at her. "Run fast and far lady, something horrible and dangerous is in this town, and if you want to survive you need to get the hell out of this here." I reach inside my jacket and search for my knife, I need to be ready in-case she really is a demon.

I would feel bad about being so rude to a complete stranger but I have to be constantly vigilant. I watch the woman back away wearily, and then quickly she turns around, running quickly to grab her child. Almost everyone in the area, except for a select few, is conscious. Cas still hasn't shown any signs of waking up, and I'm starting to go crazy. I shake him violently, done with trying to be careful. I just want him to wake up so we can leave. I _need_ him to wake up.

Honestly, I'm just so tired of having to deal with this shit. It seems everywhere I go I get knocked out, or have nightmares, and now I have to deal with whatever the hell this is. I just want one day where everything doesn't go to hell, but of course, that's too much to ask. I hold Cas, shaking him and yelling into his ear for him to wake up. All the people are alert now and but I can still see them trying to break out of the pull of fatigue. I jump with a start because I feel Cas's hand twitch against my thigh. I gasp in surprise and shift him so his back is weighted in my arms, rather than my chest. I look at him closely, watching for any more signs of wakefulness but none come.

I hastily decide that I need to move him away from everyone; whatever this is obviously effected him more than it did anyone else. I shift my body so I catch his arm on the nook of my shoulder and swing his own body so his whole build is draped on my back, fireman style, and set off. After about 30 minutes feel something wet soaking through my shirt. I walk to the side of the road; removing a sweaty, pale Cas from my shoulder and lay him down on the sidewalk. I inspect his face and find that blood is dripping out of his ear. I drop to the ground and quickly wipe his bloodied face with the hem of my shirt.

"Holy shit, Cas. Can't you hold it together for longer than five seconds!?" I say to him exasperatedly. I wipe over and over again but some of the blood has stained his face. I rub harder and harder but I'm still unsuccessful.

"I can't haul your ass around all day! **JUST WAKE UP!"** I scream at the top of my voice, letting my frustration seep out in a bout of furious screams and hysterical yells. I can't control myself, I don't know where the anger is coming from but now there's no stopping it. There is a small pit of gravel to the right of me and I grab a handful and throw it angrily, one by one, at an old brick wall that looks as old as earth itself. Each crack of a rock sends a new wave of fury through me. _**Crack! "**_Why is it always me?!" _**Crack! "**_Why won't Cas wake up?!" _**Crack! **_"Where is Sam!?" _**Bang! **_"Why is Hypsociees here?!"

I finally calm myself down and walk back over to Cas. I sigh, grab his legs, and scoop him up in my arms. He sways with my body, which is coursing with adrenaline from the anger. I start walking, once again, down the cracked and broken road. As I make my way I feel Cas start to stir in my arms, I hear him whisper my name anxiously but then just as quickly as he woke, he's gone.

After about another hour of walking, I find a bench by an old bus stop. I move Cas from my arms and lay him down on the bench. I place his arm on his chest so it doesn't hang limply of the bench. I stoop to his level, sitting on the ground right next to the bench. I sigh again, this time in anger and depression. I grab a handful of hair, pulling angrily and placing my head between my knees. "Hurry up and wake up, you moron."

After 10 minutes of sitting like this my body starts to shake; I guess it must be the stress of having been knocked out and beaten so many times. Soon I'm having a full blown shudder attack. "Calm the fuck down Dean! What the hell is wrong with you! You're pathetic!" I say to myself.

I try to pace my breaths but instead they grow even shakier. I start to rock back and forth, my head still in between my legs. Now I'm thankful that Cas is asleep, I'm glad he doesn't see this. In fact, I don't want him to see any of me. I hate when people think I'm damaged and try to help me. It's why I never 'share my feelings with the class'. I don't need to be pitied, especially not by Cas. He's one of the only people keeping me stable.

I'm so tired… It's nightfall now and I can feel my eyes starting to drop. I take my head out from between my legs and tousle my hair back to its original state. We don't seem to be near any people and I'm too exhausted to move Cas and me to a decent motel. This is an abandoned bus stop anyway, so I shouldn't be expecting any surprise visitors. My head starts to drop of its own accord and before I know it I'm lying on Cas's chest, too lazy and tired to move. I place my head on my arms, which are positioned on his torso. I know he won't mind and right now, I don't either. I figure I'll regret this in the morning but right now I need a friend. As I close my eyes I inhale the aroma of sweet honey and flowers with a hint of sweat. It's surprisingly relaxing and I soon drift off into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note****  
><em>**_Hey people so I finally uploaded chapter six! I worked hard on this chapter and if you see any mistakes or something I could fix please feel free to tell me in the comments. Also big thanks to Captain Swan 666 for encouraging me to write and giving me the best advice ever. She's an amazing writer and if you're into Destiel she has a great new story that she's working on. Go follow her she's awesome! I know that this story isn't perfect but if you like it, leaving a comment would make my day. Okay that's enough. Hope you enjoy!  
><em>

Chapter six

**Cas POV**

I wake to the sound of light snoring and soft breaths. I have no idea where I am located but am very aware of something warm and light resting on my chest. I look down and am shocked to see that Dean has fallen asleep on my chest. My senses tell me that it is around three o clock in the morning, so I'm not surprised to see that he is asleep. I'm just confused to why he chose me as his pillow. A light breeze tickles my skin and ruffles Dean's hair. I have no idea how I got here and why I was asleep. Angels don't sleep. This is unheard of, a demon putting an angel to sleep? Impossible…..unless…no…It can't be…

I can't see a car within 3 miles so I can only assume that we walked here. The only problem with that statement is that I was very much asleep. I decide to wait until Dean rouses from his slumber to question him. Surely he has some inkling of how I got to this place; my present theory is that I was teleported by someone or something unknown. Perhaps it was Hypsociees. I do, however, have an indistinct memory of clutching at something soft and having the sensation of rocking in a large boat or cradle. It's a peculiar memory so I decide to accept it as a dream.

I stay very still; careful not to wake Dean, but just to be safe I touch his forehead lightly and place him into an even deeper sleep. His fingers relax and lower onto my chest, I see that he was clutching my coat closely to him; like he was fearful I would wake up and abandon him. Of course I would never leave him alone, not now at least. I don't think that he understands why I've ever left him in the first place. It's always meant to protect him from the dangers I carry with me. I won't allow him to be wounded because of something hazardous I carried with me. Regrettably, that plan hasn't been going as well as originally intended.

I can deduce that Dean has been asleep for a while; the way his soul glows bright when he's asleep is amazing. I watch the white glow of pure virtuousness twirl and spin as he sleeps; he is as radiant as the sun. Watching him sleep so calmly doesn't bother me at all. In fact, I find myself growing increasingly happy at the thought that Dean trusts me enough to sleep with me. He doesn't trust many people but that doesn't make me surprised, if I was human and had been through what he has… well I wouldn't bother to trust anyone either.

I don't mind at all that he's in such close proximity, the feeling of uncomfortableness never seems to present itself when I'm around the Winchesters, especially when Dean is involved. I wonder why he didn't mind lying on top of me though, because he's always lecturing me about personal space and how I'm so called 'being creepy' when I watch him sleep.

I lay my head back down onto the bench, ever so lightly. I recognize that I won't wake Dean but it appears kinder to be quiet. My memories of what happened in town come flooding back to me. I remember how, ever since we got here, I've felt pathetic and useless. I have no idea what is happening to me... I feel like my grace is being slipped away. I'm not sure that's entirely possible. Injuring an angel is already challenging enough to do, but putting one to sleep must necessitate intense power. I try and think of a being that would be able to slip away my grace with some type of enchantment, without me having knowledge of their actions. Only one thing comes to mind but I refuse to accept it as the answer.

I close my eyes, channeling my thoughts into pictures so that I may watch. It's much like watching a film at a cinema, but with your own memories. The only difficulty is that I don't want to re-live this particular memory.

_I watch as the angels fall, slipping away into never ending darkness by no means to resurface. The shrieks of my brothers shouting my name as they are violently defeated fills my ears. I yell dejectedly and turn. My true form is exposed and the air is filled with blinding white light. I grab the only weapon that can stop this madness. I raise it over me and run towards the evil being intent on ending him, even if it means that my life is lost_.….

**Stop. **

I open my eyes, feeling the wrath flow through me. I realize that my vessel was glowing brightly; as the light begins to fade I watch the shadows flicker on Dean's face. The deaths of my sisters and brothers are not something I would like to think about. Instead, I decide to try and think about the sleeping human on my chest. He's still very much asleep. His lips are slightly open and his forehead is against my chin so that his lips are resting on my neck. It's actually very enjoyable and I'm glad Dean is comfortable. He's never one for compassion and closeness. It's very odd being the one he went to for comfort, but then again, me and him do share a more profound bond.

I recall the day he was born, even though I wasn't aware of who he was and what he was to become. At the time, it was my job to watch over all those who were born on a Thursday, of course every angel has a sort-of built in 'radar' when a new child is born onto the Earth but it was _my_ job to bless those born on a Thursday. I remember that I was called upon to sanctify a child who was born on a Wednesday. I didn't typically see the children I was called to bless and this one was no different. The only unusual thing about this child is that he was born on a Wednesday, as opposed to a Thursday. I reminisce to the first time I actually saw this child.

He was outside a beat down motel in Missouri, buying a drink from one of those big metal drink dispensing machines. I immediately recognized the mark of my blessing, lying invisible on his skin. I gazed upon him from Heaven, if only for a second, and recall how bright I believed his soul to be. In all my years of being an angel I had never seen a soul bright as this young boy. I didn't pay much attention to him after that, in fact I forgot that this boy had even existed. That is of course until God gave me the mission of rescuing Dean Winchester from Perdition. I close my eyes once again and will myself to remember.

_I am the commander; I have a whole army of angels at my service, just waiting to rescue this human. No one asks questions, there is just dead silence. They look at me expectantly and questionably, awaiting further instruction from their fearless leader. Of course, I would never question a direct instruction of God's but I still hold a hint of doubt and confusion at such an odd command. Why would we risk so many angel's lives and go through all this trouble to rescue one single man? It's my job to take charge of these angels and lead them to a successful victory. I give a long look at everyone, and turn, so my back is facing them. I take a few hesitant steps toward the pit that will lead me into the place that could quite possibly kill me or any one of my warriors. I take in a long, deep breath, willing myself forward and leap into the blackness… _

_It is long journey till we arrive at the place he is being kept and we have already lost half of our soldiers. I turn to my comrades and command them to give me the weapon that will lead us to triumph. It is almost time; we have only one more barrier to break through before we can get to him, the one worth losing our lives over. I give a hearty battle cry and throw myself at the oncoming army, swinging the holy weapon around and around, turning every demon who dares touch the holy light, to dust. The man is so fiercely protected by these demons that it is almost impossible to get through. When I finally break down the last of Hell's barriers I finally understand why we must save this man. I see his soul, floating there in the depths of hell fire and immediately crash into him. I lay my hand upon him and raise him up. A claim as been made, leaving a fiery brand of my hand on his shoulder. As I carry him through the broken layers of tortured souls and demons I realize that we've finally succeeded. This is the man chosen to save us. I would soon come to realize that this was the boy who I had seen so long ago, at that old broken motel. The brightest, most breathtaking soul I've ever seen. I cry out to my surviving brethren, "__**DEAN WINCHESTER IS SAVED!" **_

Reality comes crashing back and I take in my surroundings. The sun has risen over the horizon and casts a pale rose light across the sky. It's beautiful, seeing sights like these; they remind me of why I want to save the earth and its inhabitants in the first place. I'm lying still as a board, trying to not wake Dean but I'm not sure if that's so wise anymore. He's been asleep for over 20 hours and Dean usually says he's lucky enough to get 6 hours of sleep. I noticed that this is the first time I've seen him asleep without any nightmares. His body thrashing, tossing, and turning all over the bed with sweat gleaming on his face is the only time I've ever seen him asleep. Without his nightmares, he is quite calm, mumbling infrequently and unintelligibly about irrelevant things. His body is heavy but relaxed.

"It must be nice to sleep." I think aloud.

This small revelation makes Dean stir and I close my eyes immediately. I don't want him to go back into his figurative 'shell' of sorts by being embarrassed. Deciphering human emotion is not something I'm the best at, but if there is one thing I do know, it's Dean, and I've never known him to be so open before. I could just as well be wrong about him and how he'll react because I only know his mannerisms, not his emotions. Sometimes I feel like I don't know anything. I quickly even out my breathing and make my body slump as if I've been asleep for all this time.

**Dean POV**

I hear something loud and even, drumming underneath me; a steady thrum of beats, like a bass keeping the pace to a shitty band. I open my eyes and jerk back, startled. The events of last night slowly fill my mind, of course, I remember now, I fell asleep on Cas…..Oh God he's still asleep!

"Holy shit."

I stand up quickly and brush the soot and dirt off my pants. I toss my disheveled hair back into its regular state. My shirt is caked with dry blood while my jacket is covered in dirt. I shake out my coat and start to feel painful prickles traveling through my leg. Naturally, I slept on it funny and it was twisted in a painful way so now it feels like I'm being stabbed with all over with tiny little needles. Unfortunately, I'm all too familiar with what that actually feels like.

"Fuck." I say, trying to shake the feeling off.

The light sound of Cas breathing brings me back to our current dilemma. I look at his face, screaming mentally for him to wake up. He shouldn't be asleep for this long. I get that he's an angel but how the hell can he still be asleep? It already feels like I've been out for years and I have no idea what day it is or how long I've been dead to the world. I yank off my jacket and throw it on the bench in the empty space next to the angel.

"Crap," I say aloud. "Fucking Hell man! Wake up!"

I scramble over to him and start shaking him violently. No way in hell will I let Cas die from whatever this is. We've been through too much and there is no way I'm going to let him go for something this small and stupid. If he's been asleep as long as I have something isn't right. He shouldn't even be asleep in the first place, he's a fucking angel. I breathe heavily and shake him harder saying his name over and over willing for him to wake up. I turn my front away from him and put my fist in my mouth to keep from screaming. What the hell is wrong with him?! My body doubles over suddenly, like I got sucker punched. The air rushes out of me but I refuse to be weak anymore. I force my body upright and take a deep breath. No, I won't let Cas die. I'll just take care of him. Of course he'll wake up. He won't be asleep for much longer, I'm sure it's just some spell that I can find the cure too.

Suddenly I hear the soft whoosh of wings taking flight. More specifically, Cas's wings. I spin around and find myself face to face with a wide awake blue eyed angel. "_**AGH!"**_

"Jesus Christ!" I yell wildly.

I stumble backwards in surprise and grab the wall to catch myself.

"Cas?"

He smiles and then gives me a serious look. "What happened to your shirt? Are you hurt?"

I can't believe this moron; the first thing he does after waking up is ask about me. I stare at him unbelievingly, still recovering from the shock of seeing him awake.

"Wha-"

My mouth is open stupidly like a newly born baby searching for its pacifier so I quickly shut it. I can't get any words out.

"Uh, hey man…"

I flinch at how bad that sounded. Well what else was I supposed to say? "_Hey Cas, I thought you were dead but, man! I'm really glad you're not!" _

Cas tilts his head and gives me that stupid confused look of his and asks me if I'm alright.

"Of course! You moron! I'm fine! What about you!? How are you awake!?"

"Well," He says casually, eyes flickering down to my shirt, "One second I was sleeping and then the next, I was awake."

"Oh well that explains a lot! What the hell happened? How come we passed out at the town?" I ask him angrily.

He tells me about how Hypsociees showed up in the middle of the street and how he had put everyone to sleep, including him, with some type of spell. Then he tells me that Hypsociees came to warn him for us to back off and leave. I nod understandingly but then something hits me.

"Wait, how come I don't have any bruises? You said I fell too."

He stares at me dead in the eyes and says quietly, "I caught you."

"Oh."

He asks me what happened after I found him without batting an eye. I stammer unable to look at him.

"After I woke up, I found you lying on the ground along with a bunch of other people and I freaked. I tried and tried to wake you up, but you just wouldn't budge, I thought you were in a coma or something." I man up and continue the story, meeting his gaze.

"When more people started to wake up I decided that you needed to get out of town. I figured that the further away we got from the symbols the faster you would be able to heal. I had no idea where the symbols were and how many of them were there so I just thought if I could get you far enough away you could wake up and become the Castiel we all know and love." I smile sarcastically and carry on.

"I picked you up and threw you over my shoulder but after about thirty minutes you started to bleed out of your ear. I set you down, cleaned you up, and then set off again with you in my arms." I finish the rest of the story leaving out the part about me getting angry.

I also leave out the part about when I broke down after I got him to the bus stop because I don't want him to know how truly tired and frustrated I am. The look he gives me makes me certain that he knows I haven't told him everything. Instead of confronting me like I expected he just nods and turns away. I watch as he puts his hand up to his ear, trying to see if it pulls away with blood.

"You carried me all the way here?"

"Yeah, how else would you have gotten out of there?" I chuckle and smile.

He doesn't return my smile but instead gives me a worried look. I immediately drop the grin and ask him what's wrong. His body seems fine, not weak in any way. I would've expected him to at least be a little wobbly after having been knocked out for so long but no; he seems to be deep in thought. I grab his shoulders and twist him around forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"Cas, tell me what's wrong!"

I gaze into his familiar blue eyes and give him an intense look. I grip his shoulders tighter, digging my fingers into his shoulders. He doesn't pull away but instead just hangs his head like all the energy has drained out of him.

"Cas…" I say warningly.

He looks up at me like a small child about to be scorned for doing something bad but then his eyes harden and he shrugs my hands off of his shoulders.

"Nothing is wrong Dean, I just had a troubling thought."

"Bullshit."

"I don't see what a male cow's fecal matter has anything do with what's happening."

I stare at him exasperatedly and say, "You really are a baby in a trench coat."

I grab my jacket and turn back in the direction towards the town and set off, leaving Cas in the dust.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Authors note**** So im really sorry this took me so freaking long to post but I have mid terms and I'm drowning in school work! Please forgive me and leave comments on what you think. Also please go follow the amazing Captain Swan 666 for she is one of the best writers ever! Oh and please forgive me also for any mistakes that may or may not be in this story because I did not have alot of time to edit, especially Dean's POV._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven <em>

**Cas POV**

I hear Dean's breath quicken as he starts to wake up. His lips, which are still resting on my neck, close and brush against my chin as he pulls back. I'm trying to lie very still; I need to make it look like I've been asleep for all this time. I hear a breathy sigh and I'm tempted to open my eyes to see his face. He gasps somewhat loudly but I don't hear anything even remotely dangerous so I just assume that he's been startled by something and keep them close. He swears violently and scrambles to his feet. I guess I was correct in my assumption.

"Holy shit."

I have no idea what's going but Dean is breathing hard and fast now. I hear a rustling, then soon after something rough is tossed at my feet and I feel his hands on my body. At first he shakes my shoulders but then quickly moves to my head. I try very hard to keep my eyes closed but he's screaming at me to wake up while shaking my head violently. The sound of desperation in his voice almost makes me give into the pressure. I want to tell him I'm okay but I know if I do that now he'll be suspicious as to why I woke up so suddenly. After a couple more moments he finally gives up and pushes me weakly. Then I hear him groan and stand up.

He begins to mutter but I can't quite catch every word he's saying, "Please…I can't….lose…wake up…God"

After a couple minutes of this I realize what he's doing.

He's praying for me.

But why? He knows that no one is there to hear him, to respond. Finally, I can't bear to keep my eyes closed any longer so I open them. I expect to see a pair of frenzied green eyes looking back at me but instead all I see is a hunched figure leaning up against the plastic panel of the bus stop. I see blood on the hem of his shirt and leap up quickly, thinking that he is hurt. All thoughts of self-preservation leave me. I don't care if he gets mad.

His body whirls around and meets my eyes, which are about two inches away from him.

_**Agh!**_

He stumbles back with surprise prominent on his face. My arm reaches out and I grab his wrist to keep him from falling on the ground. There is dirt all over his pants from kneeling next to me. His eyes are bloodshot and his hair is a mess. After a moment of watching him I ask him if he's alright. My eyes flit down to his shirt and he shifts uncomfortably as if to prove my point. I try and sense if there are any cuts or abrasions on him but I can't detect any except for on his hands.

He looks at me unbelievingly like I somehow just offended him. His gaping mouth form unspoken questions as he looks me up and down checking if I'm okay.

"Uh hey man..."

His mouth turns into a grimace but his eyes look up at me with a hopeful expression. He starts to ask me another question but before he can get the words out I cut him off.

"Are you alright? You have blood on your shirt."

"Of course! You moron! I'm fine! What about you!? How are you awake!?"

I freeze expecting him to catch on to the fact that I wasn't actually asleep but after a moment he does nothing.

"Well.." I say apprehensively, "One minute I was asleep and the next I was awake."

"Oh well that explains a lot! What the hell happened? How come we passed out at the town?"

Relieved, I answer his question. I tell him about Hypsociees and how he put the whole town to sleep. The story flows easily after that and at the very end of my speech he gives me a confused look and says, "Wait, how come I don't have any bruises? You said I fell too."

I give him a serious look and tell him that I caught him. 'What a silly question to ask,' I think to myself. Of course I would catch him, have I not tried my hardest to keep him uninjured? Dean is so baffling sometimes.

My answer seems to have some effect on Dean and he looks down, picking at the bloodied part of his shirt. I see his face is beet red and he clears his throat and shuffles his feet.

"What happened after you woke up? Was Hypsociees still there? How did I get here?" The questions flow out of my mouth before I can stop them.

Dean breathes out without meeting my eyes and starts to tell me everything that happened. I'm surprised to hear that the whole town was put to sleep by the demon. He must've used some type of spell to do that, for he would be too weak to siphon off of his own power. Dean continues his story, but this time he meets my gaze.

"When more people started to wake up I decided that you needed to get out of town. I figured that the further away we got from the symbols the faster you would be able to heal. Since we had no idea where and how many symbols there were I thought that if I could get you far enough away you could wake up and become the Castiel we all know and love.

"Alright, but that still leaves the matter of how I got out of the town. Did somebody teleport me?" I ask Dean questioningly.

"No you idiot! I picked you up and threw you over my shoulder," He pauses and adds, "You're damn heavy by the way,"

He continues his story. "But after about thirty minutes of walking you started to bleed out of your ear. There was an old brick wall on the side of the road so I put you down and tried to clean you up. Not all the blood came off though so I uh… I carried you in my arms instead and took off. That's why there's blood on my shirt."

"You carried me all the way here?"

"Well yeah! How else was I supposed to get you out of that hell hole?" He gives me a friendly smile but I don't return it; a troubling thought has just occurred to me.

I think back to when we first arrived in town, I immediately knew something wasn't right when I collapsed for the first time but I passed it off as an effect of the angel warding. Then we got to the hotel and I fell against the bed, feeling even weaker than before. I don't remember anything before Dean poured the bucket of ice down my pants. I should've realized then that something horrible was happening in that town. After I woke up I felt different, fragile.

In the beginning I passed it off as exhaustion from the symbols, but that was only after I realized they were placed all over the municipality. I figured out that they were placed strategically by something exceptionally powerful. I believed I could that I would soon be able to adjust and be of use to Dean. But then the diner happened.

Dean was ordering pie when I saw it, the waitress's eyes flashed gray. For a minute I thought she was possessed but then I realized that if that was the case, I should've been able to see its true face. This led me to think that she was a witch but I had never seen a witch's eyes flash a different color like that. In fact, I had never even heard of a _demon's_ eyes flashing _gray_. I tried to think of a reasonable explanation and that's when I felt it. An unbelievable gust of power flew through the room. I don't know how Dean couldn't feel it but I knew immediately that I had to get us out of there. My wings were bound to my body as if someone had tied a rope and tightened it securely. I didn't understand what was going on but I knew only one thing could be behind this.

Hypsociees.

I thought to myself that this couldn't be possible but it was the only possible explanation. The last time I saw this was in the White War, "He must be using his old tricks." Is what was thinking at the time.

I grabbed Dean's arm and tried to run before he came. I even tried 'flashing out' as Dean likes to say but my power and wings were restricted. I ran faster, gripping Deans forearm and went at a full on sprint.

Of course, I was too late; I should've known that I would've never been able to outrun the demon. The wave of fatigue washed over me as soon as I heard his oh so peculiar voice. I never thought that he would go ever go this far. Nothing can cause this kind of wreckage except one thing, a spell, a very powerful ancient spell at that, but nevertheless, a spell.

The spell hadn't been used in centuries, as it was so dangerous and difficult to perform. The spell's sole purpose is to allow the user to become an ultimate ruler. Basically the thing or person who performs it acquires the power of a very powerful demon, much like Lucifer except not angelic, but with the added advantages of getting the wings of an angel along being un-killable. I don't know what he means by the angel sigils but I assume it's too keep out any other angels picking up on his plan. The ingredients do however; include an angels grace so I guess that's why he's targeted me. I don't know how he's doing slipping it away but Dean and I should be able to find out. I can tell that every time I use my powers I get weaker, so that should be a clue.

I feel cold hands on my shoulders and they yank me back to the present. I stare into Dean's emerald green eyes, seeing his worried look.

"What's wrong Cas?"

I try and give him a reassured look but I fear that it comes out as serious and unyielding. I'm not ready to tell him yet.

"Cas, tell me what's wrong!" His fingernails dig deeper into my shoulders but I don't feel anything other than pressure. At least that feature has kept, an angel's pain tolerance is much higher than a humans.

I feel my façade break and I yank myself back from his hands, "Nothing Dean, I've just had a troubling thought."

"Bullshit." He says angrily.

I tilt my head in confusion and say, "I don't see what a male cow's fecal matter has anything do with what's happening."

Dean's rage is apparent on his face and he steps backwards from me.

"You really are a baby in a trench coat!" He snaps angrily.

He takes off, grabbing his jacket and jogs towards town.

"Dean wait!"

He spins around, fury lighting up his eyes. "What the hell Cas!? I'm tired of the secrets!" His face flushes red with anger and he goes on, "I know that I'm really not the best at sharing my feelings or whatever but seriously man! I'm just worried about you!"

He turns his back on me and walks towards the town. Anger floods over me like a violent tidal wave. I realize that I'm not exactly being fair but who is he to tell me that? He never opens up! So why should I?

"Look you ass!" Dean's eyes widen in surprise at my blasphemy, "I told you it's nothing, nothing you need to know at the moment."

His eyes squint angrily and he advances towards me, "Look Cas," He spits my name with venom, "I'm _worried _about you! So sorry for trying to care!"

I give him a violent glare and push him back, "You need a better way of showing it."

I sigh heatedly, I'm not in the mood for fighting, and we need to find out how Hypsociees is doing this, fast.

"We should go." I grab his arm and teleport us to the outskirts of town.

**Dean POV **

By the time we get back to the hotel, it's already midday. I turn to Cas and tell him we need to get back to the hotel. I haven't had food in over a day, maybe longer, I'm still not exactly sure how long I was asleep but the way my muscles ache tell me it was longer than ten hours. Even though I'm mad at the angelic son of a bitch he still needs to rest. We walk into the lobby looking like a pair of hitchhikers, my jeans are torn around my knees and my shirt still has blood on it. Cas is no better with his ruffled messy hair and dirt covered trench coat. I had to take it off when I stopped to clean him up.

The lobby boy looks at us anxiously, afraid that we might be intruders at first but then recognizes us and shoots us a sympathetic look.

"Rough couple of days, huh?" He asks me enthusiastically.

I let Cas head back to the room without me, deciding I want a coffee before I go get cleaned up.

"Couple of days?" No there is no way that's right, we were just here.

"Yeah man, last time I saw you was two days ago."

"Oh yeah," I smile to try and show him I understand what he's saying, even though I'm still in the dark, "Yeah it was pretty rough."

"Wait I know! You were a part of that weird mass knockout thing at Main Street right?" He says excitedly, "I bet you were in the hospital huh?"

"Uh yeah, sure man, did they ever say what knocked us out in the first place?" This kid is definitely weird but there's no harm in weeding out whatever information I can.

"Officials are saying it was some type of gas, apparently one of the main pipes broke."

"Between me and you.." He stops looking around making sure no one's listening, "I think it was something else, something…not natural."

Damn it, kids these days are getting harder and harder to convince that there's nothing going 'bump in the night.' Even though I have no idea why this kid has any reason to suspect that it wasn't actually a gas leak, I still need to convince him that it was.

"I'm sure it was just a gas leak. These things do break." I give him a look like I think he's crazy even though I'm fully aware he's not.

I finish my coffee, gulping it down in one swallow and crumpling it up. I toss it in the trashcan while walking back to me and Cas's room. When I get to the door I see that Cas left it unlocked for me. I push it open and find myself face to face with his large blue yes.

I freeze and say, "Dammit Cas, remember what I said about personal space?"

He mutters something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like, "You didn't say that last night."

I blink surprised and confused; he looks up at me and seems to realize that he's said something he wasn't supposed too. I immediately go to ask him what the hell he meant by that but before I can he cuts me off.

"We need to go investigate the diner along with the place where he landed."

"Whoa hold on there bucko! First things first, I need me some fightin' food."

Of course he doesn't understand, "…Fighting food?"

"Cas, _I'm hungry_"

"Oh," He nods in understanding, "that makes much more sense."

"I'm going to go get cleaned up."

"Alright well then I'll do research." He says not dropping his eyes.

I look at him, waiting for him to back up but he does nothing, "Um Cas…move."

"Oh," He says stepping back.

I chuckle and shake my head then push past him. My duffel bag is still in the same place that I left it so I grab an extra pair of clothes and walk to the bathroom. The bathroom is a medium sized room with white walls, black tiles, and floral décor. "This must be every woman's dream bathroom." I think to myself.

The bathtub is large with jets imbedded in the side. I'm in no mood for a 'relaxing midday bath' so I walk to the shower instead. I strip down into nothing but my underwear and twist the handle to turn the water on. I slip off my boxers and step into the warm stream of water. It feels good against my skin and I take in a deep breath. Even though the water feels nice, I want to hurry because I really am hungry. I grab the soap and start to lather my body, then I do the same with the shampoo into my hair. The soap burns my hands and I see that I've scratched them badly. I guess I threw those rocks a little too hard. "No matter," I say to myself, "I've had way worse."

After 10 minutes I'm ready to go grab a bite. Cas offers to come with me but I don't want to risk another attack. Besides, I need some time away from him to think. I leave him standing in our room and head to the impala. "I could really go for a burger." I think.

I decide to kill two birds with one stone and go to the bar on Main Street. While I'm there I'll investigate that crack in the concrete from Hypsociees. When I get there I immediately walk into to the bar and order my food. It's about six 'o'clock now and a few stragglers are wandering in. I order a whisky just for the heck of it and gobble down my burger. The smell of aged alcohol along with cooked beef fills my nose and I smile at the familiarity.

The sun is starting to set so I pay the bill and walk out to investigate the fissure. I smell sulfur in the air but that comes as no surprise; we already know that Hypsociees is a demon. I walk closer to the crack and bend down. It's about a foot deep and 2 inches wide. No wonder the police called it a gas leak, what else could have caused this? Not many people are outside which is something find unusual. Normally you get at least one or two night birds but right now, there's nothing. I can't see anything strange or weird about the crack so I decide to come back with Cas tomorrow, maybe he'll see something that I couldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note******__ So Thank God I finally uploaded __ I think I'm going to slow down my uploading times so I don't feel like im in such a rush :). Once a week seems reasonable enough, don't you think? I feel like I should start off explaining why this chapter may or may not be a little confusing. Some things are going to be explained in further chapters but for now I feel the need to explain the beginning. In Dean's Pov he starts off believing that he's still in hell and never left, later he'll realize he's not but you can read and see for yourself. Second, this chapter has a much more serious tone than the others, especially in Dean's Pov. I think that spending that much time in hell ebbed away his humor and therefore made him act and think way more seriously. Sorry, you can get to reading now but please leave me comments telling me what you think. If you don't have time a simple "Good" would make my day :P Also please go follow Captain Swan 666, she is an amazing writer and if you like Once Upon A Time, Sherlock, and/or Supernatural she's the writer to check out. I'd like to thank her for her continuous support and encouragement to keep working on this story and if you never need someone to talk too, she's your gal. __ Okay folks, that enough…lol enjoy._

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter eight<span>_

**Dean's POV**

I flinch as I feel something cold and hard jab me in the side, "What the hell?"

Opening my eyes slowly, I see a familiar crimson red sky above me, "Shit." I say.

I try and move but can't, my hands and legs are bound by cold metal cuffs. After a moment of struggling I give up and wait, listening for any signs of someone coming but all I hear is the usual screams of the damned. I sit for a moment wrapped in my own thoughts; many of them are of pain but I still have the occasional thought of my life above.

Without warning, I see a large white whip raised above me. Since my head is shackled to the large metal bed, I can't see who's doing the raising. As if in slow motion it comes down on me. This whip isn't like any other I've experienced before; with each lash it burns my flesh and stings my blood. I scream out in terror more than pain, for some reason I know that this more of a caress than an actual hit.

"I must be one fucked up person if I'm referring to torture as a caress." I think passively while brushing off the pain mentally.

My time in hell has changed me. That much I know. It feels like I've been here for roughly fifteen years and I'm already starting to forget who I am and who I was. Every day is endless torture. Often times it's Alistair who does the inflicting but sometimes he allows someone, no something, to take his place. From all my 'experience' I can tell that this is not Alistair because of the way it takes its time in killing me. Even though I can't actually die, there is a certain point where I can no longer take the torture. When I reach that point my body regenerates and I am reborn only to face the cruelties once again. "That was always one of his faults," I think, "if he had any virtues, patience would not be one of them."

Alistair's goal was always to inflict the most absolute pain in the shortest amount of time, he knew how to prolong the ache but he was always too quick in wasting my body away. I can tell this thing knows how to wait. It wants to build me up, start off slow, almost loving, and then gradually build me up.

"It's a good tactic." I think.

The whip is dragged across my skin and is raised up again, this time it is brought down with more force causing me to yell in pain rather than surprise. The creature does this over and over again; with each hit the whip gains more power. He continues for what feels like days, and probably is.

41,016 lashes in, he stops, my blood is splattered all over my face and whatever's left of my body. The demon has reduced me to a bloody slab of meat.

I feel a cool burst of air penetrate through the hot humidity.

"Had enough Dean?" Alistair's voice rings through my ears over and over, bouncing around my brain like a wild ping-pong ball.

Oh that's right, how could I have forgotten? I'm Dean Winchester. Who other than him to receive the worst torture?

The fabled big bad scary Winchester, "Well I must not be so big and bad if I ended up here." I think to myself.

"Dean? Are you still in there?" Alistair's crackling laugh shocks me out of my stupor.

I know what I have to do, "No." I say to the horrible demon.

"No, you aren't in there? Or no you haven't had enough?" I can almost hear the smile on his face.

Of course he's going to make me say it, well I won't give him the satisfaction, "Go fuck yourself."

"Ah Dean, ever the lasting soul." I hear his footsteps and his face soon comes into view.

"It's only going to get worse you know..." He smiles evilly and runs a finger across my bloodied, cut up chest, "You can't escape me."

I bite my tongue trying to keep in my groan of pain and watch as he takes his fingers and puts them greedily into his mouth, "Like I said before, go fuck yourself."

He gives me an amused look and says, "Dean, that's no way to talk to your torturer, maybe I should give you a little incentive…"

I see his hands come up to my head and I try to flinch away but the metal I'm chained too prevents me from doing so. His callused fingers touch my forehead and I'm suddenly transported to a completely different place.

After being chained up for so long, it takes me a moment to figure out where I am but by then it's too late. I can't breathe. I think it's useless to try and move but I'm taken by surprise when I'm fully capable. I thrash around trying to escape the suffocating darkness and I realize that I'm underwater. My air is quickly running out so I decide to take a chance and guess which way is up. I pick a direction and use the rest of my strength to reach the surface.

Gasping loudly, I take in a deep breath of air. I float for a moment, taken back by the sudden barrage of sunlight and catch my breath. The sound of children laughing confuses me and as my eyes focus I see I'm at a beach. I see Sammy sitting at the shoreline along with Castiel, the angel. This whole thing reeks of danger; I squint hard and see that Sammy is waving me over to him.

I swim cautiously to where they are sitting. Children are running rampant, kicking sand everywhere and laughing as they discover new things. As I reach the edge I feel the smooth, cool sand on my feet and stand up. My body is no longer naked and broken but is instead healed and clothed with bright red swim trunks.

"I thought you were dead man! How could you stay under for so long?" Sam laughs gleefully and shakes water out of his hair like a large wet dog.

I stand still, staring at Castiel. Something isn't right….this…this isn't right.

"What's wrong Dean? Cat got your tongue?" Sam splashes water into my face and I turn back to him.

"This isn't real." I say.

I realized it the moment I saw Castiel; I never knew him in Hell. Everything floods back to me and I remember coming back to the hotel and passing out, drunk. This has to be a dream.

"What?" Sam says looking thoroughly confused.

"I said this isn't real."

"Of course it is Dean! Are you okay?" He stands up worriedly and comes towards me.

"No," I say, "Get away from me."

I turn my back to them and start running in the opposite direction. They can't be here… not here.

"Alistair!" I yell at the top of my lungs trying to get the demon's attention, "ALISTAIR!"

I feel the familiar rush of cool air on my back and whip around wildly.

"Hello Dean."

"You son of a bitch! What are you doing?"

He smiles happily, completely ignoring my demand, "Does it matter that it's not real?"

"W-what?" I look at him angrily, annoyed by his question.

"Look, if you're going to torture me just do it! I don't need the babying!"

"Besides," I think to myself, "This is a dream anyway, I'll wake up soon."

"Ah but Dean, this is the torture." Alistair opens his arms and steps back, letting Sam and Cas back into view.

"What the hell do you mean?" I growl.

Suddenly, I see Cas fall to his knees and scream out in pain. My body jolts violently at the sound and I freeze, staring wide-eyed at Alistair, he chuckles happily and disappears into thin air. Cas screams loudly again and I take off, leaving all common sense behind me.

I reach him in a matter of seconds. He's lying on the ground covered in blood and screaming in agony.

"Cas!" I yell, trying to find the source of his bleeding.

He screams in response and twitches violently. I run my hands over his bloodied body and feel a sharp scratch on my hand.

"Oh son of a bitch!" I pull my hand away and see a shard of glass imbedded in my palm.

"No!"Cas's screams drown out my yell of anger and I'm brought back once again to finding the source of his wound.

Letting my eyes travel over to his body, I suddenly notice the sand.

It's not sand.

It's broken glass.

"What the fuck?!" This makes no sense, even for a dream.

Out of nowhere, I hear another scream, this time it's Sam. I turn my back to Cas and try to make my way to the now heavily bleeding Sammy. I crawl over to my dying brother, with each move more glass cuts into me. I push through the pain and finally reach my brother. There is blood covering every inch of his body. I want – need – to save him. I see him twitch one last time then go completely still. My vision blurs with oncoming tears and I know that there is nothing I can do.

"NO!" I scream in anguish.

I collapse on the ground, the screams of my dying friends surround me and I rock back and forth, covering my ears, trying to drown them out.

"CAS!" I bolt upright, taking in a deep breath of air. I'm lying on my bed back at the hotel. Tears are streaming down my face and I immediately wipe them off. I sob unable to keep it in, the images of my horrible nightmare flash before my eyes. I stand up trying to shake the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Dean?" I hear his soft voice ask me waveringly, my knees buckle unexpectedly and I feel Cas's hands holding me up before I see his face.

I close my eyes trying to drown out the feeling of guilt and blocking out the sound of death in my ears.

"Dean!"

I'm being stupid, "It was a dream!" I say to myself, "Cas and Sam are fine. Stop being such a baby."

Standing up with the help of Cas, he leads me to my bed. I seriously don't want to get back in that bed so instead I pull him off me and walk to a chair.

**Cas POV**

By the time Dean finally stumbles back into the hotel its 10'o'clock at night. I hear a loud bang and the door to our hotel room is thrown open. A very drunken Dean comes stumbling in, "Hey buddy!" He says loudly.

Of course he's drunk, out of all the nights to become intoxicated, he chooses this one. I don't understand the appeal of drinking such foul drinks, its effects are even worse. I suppose getting drunk is Dean's way of blocking out pain, though I have no idea what pain he wanted to block out today. I immediately stand up and walk over to the now stumbling Dean. He laughs loudly and I give him a reprimanding glare. I shut the door behind him with my foot and tell him to lie down.

Before Dean came back I was researching the Polixset symbols, I'm not very skilled in 'surfing' the internet but I did manage to translate a few symbols. I found out enough to figure what spell he's been using to weaken my powers and sap my grace, I should be able to find a counter spell soon enough.

I turn around to find Dean already passed out in his bed, fully clothed. I've never personally seen him this drunk and that worries me. Why would he choose now to become so intoxicated? What could he have possibly wanted to hide from himself?

I walk up to Dean and move him slightly so he's not hanging off of the mattress. After some adjusting I pull the covers over him. He seems comfortable so I go back and sit down in the cozy plush chair.

I watch Dean quietly, seeing his soul twirl and shine brightly. I've never noticed before but his soul seems to have a greenish tint to it, much like the color of his eyes. The green is more prominent now that I've noticed it and as it mixes with the pure white it create a softs emerald color.

I look away for a moment and glance down at the cars below us. Earth is such a small place compared to heaven but nevertheless, it is just as beautiful, if not more so. Stopping Hypsociees has never been more crucial, I won't see Earth destroyed yet again. Doing research online was getting me nowhere but I may have something that will help - my memories. I close my eyes and think back to the White War, hoping to recall something that will help me defeat Hypsociees once again.

_My commander and brother, Gabriel, paces back and forth worriedly. Many angels have died already, over a thousand of my brothers and sisters just gone. The 'great giant' is the term we have coined for Hypsociees and he is relentless; destroying anything and everything in his path. The Bellows – Hypsociees's followers, named for the horrible sound they produce – are everywhere. Without the bellows, Hypsociees would be easy to beat but can only be defeated with one thing, the Sphere of Bable. Many of us have scoured the Earth looking for it but have so far been unsuccessful. We have one place left to check, a warded crypt hidden in Egypt. Gabriel has given me the task to breach it and if I don't succeed we may lose our only hope._

_He walks up to me, placing a hand on my shoulders and bids me away. I give him one last look of anguish and take in his sad features. The normally playful, joking Gabriel has possibly become the saddest of us all. Smiling hopefully does nothing but turn his face into stone, "Go Castiel," He says to me, "and make us proud."_

_The sunshine glares in my eyes as I appear outside a large white temple honoring the sun god Ra. I realize that finding this sphere is our only chance at survival and saving the Earth. I don't understand God's plan in this, will this not just bring us pain and destruction? For surely he is god almighty and can do anything as he pleases. _

_I do feel a very powerful aura inside the temple and I take that as a good thing. Taking one step forward, I reach out to blast the door back. _

"Cas…."

I open my eyes, startled. I glance at Dean and am taken aback at what I see, his soul is glowing a light red. Of course, his usual colors are still there but surrounding them is a completely appalling contrast of red and amber. This can't be anything good; his face is completely ashen and absent of all color.

He suddenly thrashes and squeezes his pillow just as he once did at that old broken motel. On his face are hot, wet tears. I've never seen anything like this before, I'm wary of waking him up because I don't know if there will be consequences or not. A human soul is so fragile and I don't want to risk hurting him. His face twists into some painful grimace and I decide that even though I can't wake him, I can still help him. I step forward and reach out to him.

Stretching my fingers out, I lightly tap his forehead. This action is un-needed to glimpse into his mind but for some reason it tends to help me focus better.

What I see baffles me, I'm surrounded by what looks like hell-fire and angel grace. The world is screaming with a high pitched ringing that's almost unbearable for my ears. Bright white light shines around me, mixing with the hell-fire and blinding me.

"_**CAS!" **_I hear Dean's voice in my head like thunder.

An awful screeching sound fills my ears and the world jolts violently, catapulting me back into my own mind and body.

I jump up immediately, intent on waking Dean up from whatever horrible thing that was. I wish I had more time to concentrate and find him but I was too surprised by the bombardment of sound and light.

Before I have the chance to wake him, Dean sits up fully aware and gasping for air. Now that he's awake his face fills with color. I see that he's clutching at the bed sheets franticly but I'm not surprised, with a dream like that any normal person would go crazy.

Getting out of bed he stumbles and groans. I want to reach out and touch him just to make my presence known, to let him know that he's not alone. I hear him groan one again and then collapse, covering his ears trying to block out some non-existent sound.

"Dean?!" I stand up off the bed quickly and grab his doubled over body.

I don't understand how dreams can cause this much pain to one person. How they can possibly exist is a mystery to me. Dean shouldn't have to suffer. He's already done that more than enough.

"Cas…"

"Yes Dean I'm right here."

"Are you alright?" He opens his eyes and I see that they are bloodshot and puffy.

I lead him over back into his bed carefully but he just shakes his head, shrugs me off, and walks over to the chair I was previously sitting in.

I watch him intently, looking for any more signs of pain, "...I'm fine."

He shakily breathes out and against all odds, smiles, "Okay that's good."

"Dean what was that?"

His eyes flicker over to mine and I stare into his emerald green gaze, "What was what?"

I give him an annoyed look, I'm in no mood to play these games. He was in immense pain, even while he was asleep. If this is a regular occurrence for him then it needs to stop, and soon.

""Your dream of course! What was happening? Why was there so much noise and light?"

He squints, seemingly confused, "What? That's not what I was dreaming about at all."

"Dean, I'm in no mood to play these silly games."

"Cas bud, I'm telling you that wasn't what I was dreaming about at all. What do you mean 'noise and light'?"

"I meant –" I pause as a puzzling thought occurs to me, "wait if you weren't dreaming about that then what were you dreaming about?"

His face goes pale and he stammers uncomprehendingly, "I – uh I – you."

"Yes?"

His face goes taut and he swallows loudly, "You and Sammy were – you were – hurt."

My face softens at his obvious grief and I lean forward to get closer to him, "You know it wasn't real right? Sam and I are alright."

"Yeah."

He stands up without another word and walks to the bathroom leaning against the wall for support. I follow him there and watch him as he splashes his face with cool water.

"Exactly what did you see Cas?"

"Not much that I could make sense of, a lot of light for one thing. There was this deafening noise, like loud shrieking sound. I believe that this was a sign of immense power. I don't know what it means or what effects these dreams could cause but none of them could possibly be good."

I continue this time meeting his gaze with the bathroom mirror, "We need to start the dream strolling."

He scoffs and grabs a towel from the rack above the shower, "Ha! Cas, no offense, but I'm pretty sure I can handle a few nightmares."

"No, you don't understand Dean, you should be dead right now. The amount of power radiating from that dream was unimaginable for a human."

He smiles sarcastically and says, "Damn, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that one."

"Listen to me!" I grab his arm and pull him closer.

"The amount of power imbedded in that dream is un-heard of. The level of pain you were experiencing was too strong for even me to focus on. Now if I had been given time and not thrown out I might've been able to help but since you woke up I couldn't. If you have another one of those dreams you could very well die! I'm not willing to take that chance, these aren't just your run-of-the-mill scary dreams, and they're affecting your soul. If you were any other human, I'd imagine you'd be dead."

He pauses and replies curiously, "What about my soul?"

"Your soul – when you were dreaming it was covered in red. Even you, the most stubborn headed people of all, have to admit that's not a good sign."

I can see that my argument is finally starting to get through to him so I continue.

"Dean," I say convincingly, "Let me help you."

"Cas...I don't know," He replies hesitatingly, "I'm pretty sure I can handle it, even if I couldn't I'm sure it was just a one-time thing. I mean I trust you and all buddy, but my head is one fucked up place and I don't know if you really want to see that."

"Oh please Dean!" I retort exasperatedly, "I've seen so much worse then what you could possibly have in your head! You seem to have forgotten that I was the one who pulled you out of Hell in the first place. I've seen what it's like down there! I raised you!"

"Are you sure?" He asks with a frown.

"Dean, you don't ever have to ask me twice about whether I'm going to help you or not."

He sighs tiredly finally giving in to my argument, "All right, what do I have to do?"

"I'm going to need some things for the spell."

"A spell? Can't you just do some of your angel mojo stuff?"

"No this is much more complicated than 'mojo'." I quote Dean carefully hoping I got the phrasing right.

I dig into my memory trying to search for the right ingredients, "Most of the things we'll be able to find in town but I may have to leave to find the others. First, we should search the town for silver, balm, and mint leaves; then I'm going to need to leave for the African dream root."

He seems startled by my choice of words, "Leave? You can't leave; I'm not risking this case just because of a bad case of the heebie-jeebies."

I stop, choosing my next words carefully knowing that if I don't say them correctly he could very well stop me from helping him.

"Dean, this is not child's play, I promise it won't take me long to get them. If you can get me out of the town's perimeter than I can 'flash out' as you say, and gather the ingredients. I promise you that I'll stay safe and work quickly."

He seems to brood for a moment but gives in, "Fine," Dean says irritably, "but only after we get the shit from town."

He crosses the bathroom grumbling and shoves me roughly out of his path, "God damn Angels."


	9. Chapter 9

******_ Chapter Nine_**

**Dean POV**

For the next few hours, Cas and I sit in silence. I started watching the Die Hard movies after it became apparent that neither of us felt like talking. Cas has been sitting quietly for the past hour or so doing some weird angel mojo thing. It's almost like he was sleeping, but, of course, angels don't sleep.

When I asked him about it, all he said was, "Remembering."

Obviously, I had no idea what the hell that meant but instead of question him further; I turned my attention back to the movie. I've just gotten to the part where Bruce Willis 'heroically' jumps out of the way from an explosion when Cas leaps up and out of his chair. I flinch and pause my movie, worried that something might be wrong.

"What's up buddy?" I say, looking at him curiously.

"Dean, we need to go back to Main Street."

"What at four in the morning? –" I stop, looking at the clock and realize that it's almost 8:30, "Whoa, why the hell is it so dark outside?"

I guess I was too zoned out in the movies to acknowledge the time passing; still it's odd that I didn't notice.

"I don't know Dean, that's why we need to go _now." _He taps his foot impatiently and gestures to the large wooden door.

"Alright alright just lemme grab my jacket." That damn angel can be so annoying sometimes.

I smirk and chuckle mentally at my next thought, "_Like a nagging wife."_

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I say too quickly, unable to hide my smile.

Honestly, I need a little 'dumb Cas' right now, that dream seriously screwed with my head. I can't ever remember a dream feeling so realistic. _Not like that one_.

I swear to god that I saw red marks on my face after I woke up from where the whip hit me.

The past couple hours have been very offbeat. At first, it started off horrible; that dream completely screwed with my head. _I thought I was in hell again. _

Normally, I know when my dreams are just that; dreams. But this time was different…this time felt real. I sat on the bed, letting my hands shake, hidden beneath the covers and tried to control my breathing.

After an hour passed, and I had already started the first Diehard to distract myself, I felt something leave me. I remember looking at Cas and thinking how glad I was that he was alive. _That reminds me, I need to call Sammy._

I realize that I'm a hard-headed ass but still, Cas was alive and, more importantly, helping me. Why shouldn't I be grateful to him? I stared at him for a while but he didn't seem to notice me; he was stuck in his own head. I started to feel the weight and stress leave me the longer I looked.

_He was alive and I'm not in hell_.

That's when the happiness started to set in. It was the weirdest feeling. I mean, shouldn't I be on the ground sobbing like some pansy? But no, here I was sitting on my bed, smiling. I turned my attention back to the TV, grinning like a dope. I'm sure once Cas sees me like this and not acting like a terrorized Chihuahua cowering in fear, he would think I'm going insane. Hell, even _I_ thought I was going insane at first. After some thought, I realized that, No, I wasn't going loopy. If I was ever going to go insane, it would've happened a long time ago.

"Hurry up!" Cas barks at me.

"Damn Cassy! What got your panties in a twist?"

He squints his eyes and puckers his lips in what I assume is an angry expression, "Do not _ever_ call me Cassy."

Completely ignoring his request I roll my hips towards him and say, "_Cassy_ you're doing 'the look' again." I smile at him and wink seductively.

Shrugging on my coat, I walk to my bag and grab my wallet. I figure that once we're out that'll we'll be able to grab some grub. We walk out of the hotel, ignoring the stares of fellow patrons and hop into the impala.

"So, where are we going?"

"If you had bothered to pay attention to me at all, you would recall me asking to go to Main Street."

"More like demanding…" I mutter under my breath.

I don't know why but I'm in a surprisingly good mood, but then again, I've always been very unpredictable when it comes to my moods, I never knew if I was going to wake up a lighthearted joker, as Sammy so lovingly puts it, or be hard-headed bastard.

On some occasions, when Sam and I go on a laid-back hunt, I like to go easy on him. Obviously, I'm not the best at this but letting him be a kid again makes me happy. His face gets this goofball grin every time we dick around. It's great.

Cas and I sit in surprisingly comfortable silence and as I drive I decide to crank the tunes. I find myself pleasantly surprised when "Just the way you are" by Billy Joel blares through the radio. I don't know why but I've always had a soft spot for this song even though it's not my usual hard classic rock. I start to sing along to the lyrics with a familiar gusto.

_Don't go changing, to try and please me_  
><em>You never let me down before<em>  
><em>Don't imagine you're too familiar<em>  
><em>And I don't see you anymore<em>

_I would not leave you in times of trouble_  
><em>We never could have come this far<em>  
><em>I took the good times, I'll take the bad times<em>  
><em>I'll take you just the way you are<em>

_Don't go trying some new fashion_  
><em>Don't change the color of your hair<em>  
><em>You always have my unspoken passion<em>  
><em>Although I might not seem to care<em>

_I don't want clever conversation_  
><em>I never want to work that hard<em>  
><em>I just want someone that I can talk to<em>  
><em>I want you just the way you are.<em>

_I need to know that you will always be_  
><em>The same old someone that I knew<em>  
><em>What will it take till you believe in me<em>  
><em>The way that I believe in you.<em>

_I said I love you and that's forever_  
><em>And this I promise from the heart<em>  
><em>I couldn't love you any better<em>  
><em>I love you just the way you are.<em>

When the song ends, I glance over at Cas and see that he's looking at me with a surprised stare. His mouth opens and closes as if struggling to comprehend _the absolute beauty_ of my singing.

I laugh loudly at the way he gapes at me and give him a shit-eating grin and say, "Hey, who can resist a good song?"

He looks away and simply says, "You sing nicely."

A furious blush creeps its way onto my face. I cough into my jacket trying to hide it and mutter a word of thanks. Pulling into a spot, I turn off the ignition; the soft roar of my baby comforts me. I step out of the car and lean up against the doorframe.

"Alright, we're here, so now what?"

"I need to check near to where Hypsociees came in contact with me."

"I checked last night and I didn't see much."

Cas gives me a condescending look, "If there was something to see I highly doubt you would be able too. Your human senses are too dull to perceive them – much like my wings." He states a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh well in that case lead the way." I stand up straight and stretch my arm forward, "Since Mr. Perfect knows everything."

"Thank you Dean but I am far from perfection." He runs a hand through his hair, completely sexing it up and gives me a smile.

"Wha- No! That's not what–" I stop myself abruptly when I turn around and see that Cas has already wandered off.

"Freaking child." I think to myself.

One minute he's a nagging wife and the next he's like a baby.

"Yeah but he's _my_ baby," I think, "I'm the one who has to keep him looking somewhat human."

"Dean!"

I bite my cheek to keep from laughing at myself. No, of course, he's not _my_ baby, he's his own baby and there is no way in hell Cas could ever even act remotely human. Especially with me trying to help him

"**DEAN!" **

I throw my head up and see Cas glaring at me from across the street, "Yeah?"

"Get over here!"

I look both ways before running across the street and when I get to Cas he's giving me a confused but frustrated look.

I sigh exasperatedly and roll my eyes, "What did I do this time?"

"Nothing, you're just in higher spirits than I thought you would be."

"Is there something wrong with that?" I ask him blatantly.

I do understand what he means though, too him, I must look like a nut-job.

"No…" He says trailing off still staring at me.

"Maybe it was the music." I say jokingly and then look down.

"So whatcha got for me?" I continue.

"Well it seems that Hypsociees is hiding. There are remains of an ancient spell in the crack, invisible to your eyes. He used a very old spell and an immense amount of power just to _talk_ to me. This leads me to believe that there is a wiccan working for him, though, I don't know who." He starts pacing back in forth, deep in thought before continuing, "Hypsociees top priority right now is too raise his followers, the Bellows."

"Wait, what's a Bellow?"

"Dean! Did you not just hear me say 'his followers'?"

"Fine, just go on."

"He should be fairly easy to beat without The Bellows. We cannot allow him to raise them or else they will overrun the Earth. Our first step is to find the Wiccan and stop whoever they are, I doubt they know what they'll cause if they do this. If we can stop the power flow then -"

I cut him off and say, "Whoa hold on there bucko, taking over the earth? Wait, let me get this straight – We're dealing with another apocalypse?"

"Possibly."

"Well, what the hell does that mean – 'Possibly'?"

"Will you shut up for one second and let me finish!?" Cas yells but then continues a moment later.

"Essentially, yes, if Hypsociees manages to raise the Bellows than he will be unstoppable. And I mean that quite literally. Angels were lucky enough to keep their wings after the fall but heaven is far from being capable enough to fight in a war. It's up to us to stop him Dean." He paces back and forth running a hand through his hair worriedly.

He stops and his blue eyes stare into mine, "Dean, we have to stop him."

I stare at him uncomprehendingly, still looking into his striking blue eyes. Purgatory pops into my mind and all I can think about is the way he was ripped from my grasp and his eyes were the last thing I saw. _No wait, he let go. I just couldn't deal with that._

"Dean?"

I'm shocked out of my stupor, "Yeah?"

He raises an eyebrow in a questioning manner, "Did you hear me?"

"Wh- What? Yeah! Of course I did!" I blurt out, "Something about stopping Hypsociees and saving the world again."

He nods but still looks apprehensive.

"Hey," I say with a smile, "Let's go get food, I'm starving!"

**Cas POV**

Dean grabs my coat forcefully and starts dragging me to a diner. I stumble along frantically, trying to keep up with his fast pace. He's been acting very strange ever since the nightmare. I don't understand why he's in such a good mood; he should be in a state of panic right now, not dragging me along to devour food.

I don't know if he's simply in a good mood or if something's wrong with his mental status.

First, it started in the car with him singing along to the music, the way he gave over to the song was actually quite nice but very strange. Though, I particularly liked the lyrics about unspoken passion and not seeming to care.

Then, we got into town and he seemed to not have a care in the world. He couldn't seem to focus on my words and just kept looking into my eyes. I don't understand what this means, just that I'm in dire need of the sleep walking spell ingredients.

"Dude! Walk faster!" Dean says frustrated.

He grabs my hand abruptly and starts running at full speed.

"Dean stop!" Instead of complying with my request he simply laughs and speeds up.

This is utterly baffling. What is wrong with him? A second apocalypse and all he wants to do is hold my hand and run for food.

"Common Cas!" He throws his head back and the rising sun compliments his face in such a beautiful way.

After about two minutes of this Dean is too out of breath to run any longer and he slowly comes to a stop. His body doubles over in laughter and the combination of breathlessness and hilarity causes him to cough violently.

"Dean you're acting ridiculous! What in God's name is wrong with you?!"

As he catches his breath, I meet his emerald green gaze, refusing to relent, a bead of sweat drips down his face and he smiles once again, straightening up.

"Nothing is _wrong _I just realized something."

"And that was?" I pause, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I shouldn't this for granted."

"Take what for granted?" I ask him, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Being happy," He says smiling, "we both know that I'm an ass –"

I cut him off, objecting but he just continues, "Okay, maybe not always, but I'm lucky enough to have you as my friend and Sam as my brother. You're the only friend I've got. Benny is dead, Lisa and Ben…. Well you know what happened to them."

He looks down and sighs, "The point is; one day I'm going to lose this and until then… why not be happy?"

"I know exactly how this looks," I glare at him but let him continue, "Believe me Cas, I've thought long and hard about why the hell I'm in such a good mood. Honestly, I'm still not a hundred percent sure but until I figure it out can't we just enjoy it? Because god only knows when I'm going to go hulk again."

"Are you sure?" I stare at his glowing features with a growing sense of content. _Maybe he really isn't insane._

"Positive." Dean says.

I continue, glancing at the ground, and say, "After we're done eating, we're going to go get the spell's ingredients."

"Alright, but your being a bossy bitch, and I feel fine now."

He leads me in to the diner, no longer holding my hand but instead standing in front of me. He opens the door for me and smiles brightly, leading the way with his arm.

"Hurry up and eat please." I tell Dean hurriedly, pushing my way past him and sitting down in the nearest booth, "I'm not staying; I need to go find as many ingredients as I can."

"Not without me, you're not." He says simply, opening a menu.

"Dean, I'm very worried about you and I want to get the materials required for the spell before something even stranger happens to you."

"Look Cas," He says mocking me, "I'm not letting you go get them on your own because I'm worried about you yadda yadda yadda. Point is, no."

I can tell that I'm not going to win this argument so I instead I decide to shut up and look out the window. The sun has risen completely now but it still raises the question of why it didn't come up in the first place. I know Hypsociees wouldn't dare use whatever power he has to simply make the sun stop rising so either this is a direct effect of his presence or something he plans to utilize.

"Do you want anything?" Dean asks me, peeking over the top of his menu.

I shake my head thoughtfully and say, "No thank you; everything tastes like molecules now."

He chuckles quietly and I turn my head back to watch him order a large breakfast platter. I notice his eyes roaming over the body of our waitress. She has long blonde hair and looks like she's in her late twenties. The tight red uniform she wears causes her cleavage to burst out and be prominent.

Out of nowhere, I feel a burning wave of anger flow through me; speaking loudly I interrupt Dean and the waitress's flirtation, "Hi, yes, I'd like to order a small black coffee."

The waitress flinches at the tone of my voice; which I must admit surprises me. I didn't expect to sound so rude, but, even so, I don't release my glare.

As she walks away I notice Dean staring at me with wide eyes, "What the hell, Cas?"

"What?" I say with a look of guiltlessness.

"What'd you do that for? You just cock blocked me!"

My innocent look fades as it's replaced with a look of confusion, "I am unfamiliar with that term."

"Why'd you get so angry?"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you mean."

He starts to say something else but before he can get it out the waitress returns with our food.

"Here ya go, boys." She says, forcefully putting my coffee in front of me, causing it to spill over the sides.

As Dean takes in his large plate of breakfast goods I start to speak, "Finish quickly. The faster you eat, the faster we can get the supplies."

Filling his mouth food he replies, "Yeah, I'm aware." He points his fork at me before continuing, "Now tell me, what's your deal with the waitress?"

"I have no 'deal' with her."

"Cas…" He warns me, while shoveling another pile of eggs into his mouth.

"Something was off about her, and I didn't like the way she was looking at you." Lying isn't my favorite thing to do, especially when it's to Dean but I'm not aware of what that emotion was so there's no point in telling him.

"Oh," Dean says, "So you think she's a demon? Should we, you know," His voice drops an octave lower, "Get our knives out?"

"No." I say quickly, "I just think we should be more careful about who we talk too."


	10. Authors note but important please read!

**AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ **

Hey everybody! Y'all should know that I've been pretty busy with school and some other familial matters. I'm alright though so we can pin this all on me. BIG CHANGES ARE COMING! Haha all good changes though! I've had one hell of a writer's block lately, I find inspiration in almost nothing…It sucks balls (as a wise man once said)

So I've decided to do something amazing! Or rather, very unconventional. I'm changing my previous chapters. Now, I know a lot of authors like to go back and edit their early chapters but nuh uh. That is not what's happening. I'M CHANGING ALMOST EVERYTHING, it'll be pretty much the same plot but with extra details. For example, as you'll eventually see….Cas rummaging through Dean's duffle bag. It's very small subtle things (actually it's not, I'm pretty much re-writing the whole entire thing with the same plot XD) but here's where the important part comes in. THE TIME THE STORY TAKES PLACE IS CHANGING. I REPEAT THE TIME IS CHANGING! Since nobody leaves me comments (except for rose! She's my home-girl! Go follow her!) I have no idea who views and reads this story. Of course, I have a couple followers (9 to be exact) but they are very inactive (that's to no fault of yours! I love you guys for following me by the way, I just wish you'd leave me comments)

But alas! I have no idea if you're up to date on supernatural or not. I'm genuinely sorry If you got into this story and are not yet up to date because I assume you don't like spoilers. I am going to be completely and utterly straight with you. Everything that has happened in supernatural so far has happened in my story.

Let us pretend for a minute that some of the more recent things haven't happened. (like yesterday's episode) This story needs to be explained a bit. It's an AU where Cas and the angels keep their wings after the fall. Pretending for a minute that the Dean actually has the mark under control and things are starting to die down, Sam and Dean split off (not angrily) and go hunting on their own time. Basically Dean has found a hell of a case and Sam's not answering his phone, then Dean goes to Castiel for help.

Again I want to apologize for anyone following this story who's not caught up. And since y'all are so freaking inactive (again not talking to you, Rose :) imma do what I want. It might take me awhile to upload my next chapter but please don't think I'm not writing. Chapter nine ( the one I just uploaded) was written under a writer's block so I'm sorry if it's disappointing. Anyways I should be able to upload the new revised chapter one soon enough but I'll leave another authors note telling when I do. Ciao bitches!

* * *

><p>Please forgive any spelling errors as I wrote this in a rush. Also this will be deleted before I upload my next chapter :P<p> 


End file.
